Ocho balas, nueve muertos
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Ocho balas atravesaron a Enjolras, pero él ya había muerto mucho antes.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **I.**

Bahorel había participado en tantos tumultos y en tantos alborotos sin salir demasiado dañado, que quizá se confió demasiado.

Aunque en el poco tiempo que tuvo para arrepentirse, ni se le pasó por la cabeza hacerlo.

Era ahora o nunca. Vivía el momento por si tenía que morir al siguiente. Y si moría, si realmente esa era la última revolución en la que participaba, entonces estaba orgulloso, pues de ninguna manera moriría lamentándose.

Aun así, en el fondo de su mente, acalladas por los disparos y los gritos, tenía sus dudas.

Suplicó que sus atacantes se hubiesen confiado tanto como él y creyeran que no necesitarían demasiado para acabar con un atajo de estudiantes. El impulso que le dio su propia confianza le sirvió para lanzar una bala que atravesó a uno de los guardias.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a confiarse más, pero no le importó.

La confianza en sí mismo no impidió que la bayoneta le atravesara, pero la confianza en sus compañeros, en sus ya amigos, le ayudó a cerciorarse de que su muerte no sería en vano.

 **II.**

Fiero, temerario, leal y valiente fueron algunas de las palabras con las que se describió a Jean Prouvaire poco después de morir.

Si lo hubiese oído, si hubiese podido responder, habría reído sin ningún tipo de maldad, un sonido dulce cuya única intención era hacer ver la equivocación.

Siempre consideró que las cualidades eran subjetivas y que dependían de quien las veían más que de quien las tenía. Él se creía inspirador y dulce sobre el resto de las cosas, siempre dispuesto a poner su mano sobre el fuego por los demás.

Fue eso, y no la valentía, lo que le dio fuerzas para gritar.

No fue un acto de valor, tampoco fue temerario. Le habían cogido, desde hacía mucho su destino era morir, en ese instante más que nunca, su destino seguía siendo morir.

Gritó por Francia y por el porvenir, por el futuro que sus compañeros aún podían intentar conseguir, por los que, ojalá fuese así, vivirían mejor que ellos.

Gritó para sus compañeros.

Sus últimas palabras, sus últimos versos, se escribieron con esperanza, con su último aliento, sobre el viento. Y Jean Prouvaire murió feliz, porque el viento llevó sus palabras hasta sus compañeros.

 **III.**

Por una vez en su vida, por una vez, en su muerte, Bossuet tuvo buena suerte. Quizá Dios se la estuviese reservando para que se marchase con un buen sabor de boca, quizá por eso nunca la había tenido.

Le dieron ganas de reír, lo hubiera hecho si hubiese tenido tiempo.

Porque él no luchaba por Francia, él luchaba por los franceses. Por todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos de su Patria. Por los queridos y por los que no le había dado tiempo a querer.

La última vez que había visto a Musichetta, pretendiendo ser radiante, fingiendo que no sabía en lo que se embarcaban dos de las personas más importantes para ella, la había despedido con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, negándose por un momento a separarse de ella.

Por lo que él sabía, Grantaire estaba a salvo, como debía ser, pues era absurdo que muriese por algo en lo que, por más que se esforzase, no podía creer.

Y el último movimiento que la vida le permitió hacer antes de enviarle con la muerte, fue mirar a Joly. Y estaba vivo.

En ese último segundo en el que supo que lo estaba perdiendo todo, tuvo suerte, con eso le bastaba.

 **IV.**

Feuilly apenas tuvo tiempo para caer en la cuenta de que estaba muriendo.

Le habían dolido tantas cosas durante toda su vida, había trastabillado con tantísimos baches, que una bala y un poco de sangre en un principio ni siquiera le parecieron inusuales. Eran casi como parte del decorado de una obra macabra y cruel, decorado que no podía hacerle demasiado daño.

Realmente, la bala no le hizo daño.

Le hizo daño el saber que ya no podría hacer nada más por Francia, ni por sus ciudadanos. Le hizo daño el ver que era prácticamente imposible que lo consiguieran, pero la bala no dolió.

Aun así no se rindió, porque él nunca se había rendido cuando la vida de alguien más estaba en juego. Y si podía proteger a todos sus hermanos unos segundos más, al menos lo intentaría.

La bala le atravesó y, como si accionara un resorte, Feuilly apretó el gatillo por última vez. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de comprobar si había abatido a algún enemigo –Le dolía pensar en ellos como enemigos, cuando también eran sus hermanos. Si hubiese tenido dinero para acceder a la religión, les hubiera identificado con el hijo pródigo-, le dio igual.

Murió luchando, trabajando, tal y como vivió. Y supo que Francia siempre estaría orgullosa de él, de todos ellos.

 **V.**

En su último momento, Joly, que siempre había creído padecer los peores males, comprendió lo que era sufrir realmente.

No volvería a ver a Musichetta y quién sabía cuál sería el porvenir de todas las personas que le importaban.

Sabía que al menos a Bossuet ya no le podía pasar nada malo, pero no le sirvió de consuelo. Había visto su cadáver apenas unos segundos atrás, y supo sin necesidad de tomarle el pulso que ya no existía remedio que pudiese salvarle.

Se le nubló la vista e, inconscientemente, bajó su arma, pues no era capaz de distinguir a un amigo de un enemigo.

Las manos le empezaron a temblar como si estuviese padeciendo la peor de las enfermedades y por una vez en su vida dejó de ser risueño.

La muerte fue el mejor alivio que podrían haberle brindado.

Supo, antes de morir, que Francia no pudo ser un hogar digno para todos ellos. Deseó, al igual que durante gran parte de su vida, que en un futuro no muy lejano pudiese serlo para otros.

 **VI.**

De lo único que se arrepintió Courfeyrac al morir fue de no haber logrado salvar Francia.

Lo tenía claro cuando expiró. Llegados a ese punto les superaban con creces, llegados a ese punto había visto morir a demasiados amigos.

Aun así no se arrepintió, ni de luchar ni de que ellos hubieran luchado, y no dudó ni un segundo en seguir su noble ejemplo.

Siempre había vivido bien. Hijo de una familia adinerada, había tenido buena suerte, una amplia cama y grandes amigos. Tan solo le había faltado una Patria que no estuviese hecha a base de escombros y al menos hizo algo por intentar arreglarlo.

Siempre había vivido bien.

Cuando murió, Enjolras y Combeferre aún seguían vivos. No se extrañó, pues ellos dos siempre habían ido un paso por delante. Se sintió orgulloso de ellos e hizo que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

Murió luchando, murió feliz.

Murió igual que vivió.

 **VII.**

Combeferre había perdido de vista a sus amigos hacía un tiempo y la razón le dijo que era lo mejor.

Se lamentó por no poder verles, se lamentó porque morirían si no lo hubiesen hecho ya, pero él tampoco se arrepintió, pues habían elegido luchar libremente.

Murió de forma noble, intentando ayudar al que, por poco tiempo, se encontraba peor que él. Y en el momento en el que se dispuso a ayudar se supo acorralado y perdido.

Pensó que quizás ese hombre apreciase su gesto y luchase por algo mejor que lo que habían tenido. Pensó que, aunque finalmente su gesto no significase nada para el hombre, al menos había dado su vida para salvar otra.

Miró al cielo, preguntándose si quizá algún día ese mismo cielo vería un país libre donde ahora estaba su Francia.

Miró al cielo, preguntándose si quizá sus sueños lograrían volar antes de expirar y pudiesen conseguir un poco de libertad.

Después solo hubo oscuridad, pero la luz del cielo había sido más importante.

 **VIII.**

Si Grantaire hubiese despertado un minuto antes habría pensado que todos sus amigos habían muerto en vano, y que él no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

De todas formas, no hubiese aguantado demasiado tiempo vivo, quizá hubiese sido el alcohol su verdugo, quizá tan solo se hubiese necesitado a sí mismo, pero no lo sabría nunca, porque no fue así.

Cuando despertó creyó haber muerto sin necesidad de dejar de respirar, porque no solo se había quedado sus amigos. No, la vida había decidido reírse de él una vez más y le estaba obligando a ver a Enjolras morir.

Por una vez, encontró fuerzas, confianza en sí mismo, para dar un paso al frente y acabar con esa absurda pantomima.

Se negaba a vivir sin Enjolras, prefería morir con él.

Gritó por todo lo que había creído su líder, pero cuando tuvo la mano de Enjolras envolviendo firmemente su mano, protegiéndole de lo que estaba a punto de llegar, se dio cuenta de que tan solo moría por él.

La sonrisa de Enjolras no llegó a tiempo para alegrarle la vida, pero al menos le alegró la muerte.

 **IX.**

Enjolras se supo muerto desde mucho antes de que el pelotón de fusilamiento se colocase frente a él, armas levantadas dispuestas a succionar todo rastro de vida. Supo también que su revolución había muerto hacía mucho, pero Francia seguía viva.

Y supo que habría otros como él, como todos ellos. Que lucharían y que encontrarían el tiempo y el lugar preciso para conseguir lo que ellos no pudieron lograr. Quizá les sirviesen de inspiración, quizá solo fuesen un recuerdo, pero supo, también, que ninguna de las muertes había sido en vano.

No obstante, cuando su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente a la figura que acababa de levantarse, tuvo miedo.

Miedo de que la muerte de Grantaire sí fuera en vano, de que muriese por él, y sin embargo para nada.

Pero cuando alzó la voz, ronca y firme al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de que sí serviría para algo. Lo supo cuando quiso darle todas sus fuerzas mediante el mero contacto físico, lo supo cuando no pudo hacer nada para evitar sonreír.

Comprendió muchas cosas demasiado tarde, pero comprendió.

Las ocho balas que le recibieron ya le habían matado mucho antes. Irónicamente, una le atravesó su corazón.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** *Abre un botella de coca-cola agitada y tira confeti* Después de ¿tres? meses sufriendo por no ser capaz de escribir nada he hecho esta cosita en honor a mis preciosos revolucionarios franceses que murieron hace 183 años. No es gran cosa, pero estoy orgullosa de ello y ¡Es mi fic cien! *Tira más confeti*


End file.
